


Sakyo and Izumi? Well...

by Ange_Screams



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/M, FINALLY A SAKYOIZU CENTRIC FIC FROM ME, I just love it when the whole company bonds, Rookies and Leaders POV, no beta as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_Screams/pseuds/Ange_Screams
Summary: The nature of Sakyo and Izumi relationship can be interpreted as an old married couple who are very used to each other but still care for each other.Here is what the rookies and leaders think.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Sakyo and Izumi? Well...

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is supposed to be the title but it was too long, so I hope you enjoy this!

The nature of Sakyo and Izumi relationship can be interpreted as an old married couple who are very used to each other but still cares for each other.

Sakuya knows how the director never backed down from any of Sakyo’s challenges. Seeing first hand as she perseveringly and diligently strives to better the whole troupe under Sakyo’s strict rules. He also sees the passion and dedication Sakyo puts into his acting every after correction or comment the director makes. They may disagree a lot, but it is clear as day that their feelings for each other are more than just co-workers.

Chikage knows that Izumi is special. Ever since that incident during the Oz production, he has since felt a sense of familiarity with the director. She takes pride in her stubbornness and that same stubbornness is one of the key reasons he is still in Mankai ‘till this day. She checks up on each of them during practice and won’t stop doting on you until your mind is free from the troubles on your mind. Though you get a front row seat of this stubbornness when Sakyo adds to the equation. It’s more like he multiplies the equation, though. Being the first people to work together to keep the company afloat, they would have various arguments on running the place. There is no ill intent in their words, rather is was fondness and great care. In the end, because of Izumi’s stubbornness, she usually wins and Sakyo devises a compromise. Chikage also notes the small smile Sakyo has every after scenario.

When Tsumugi first stepped onto Mankai’s stage, he never expected to reconnect with his childhood friend, all the more be challenged to a show-off against his childhood friend’s past-troupe. During these times, all Izumi did was support and not invalidate the pressure he felt that time. As the years went by, she still did the same. Support and listen. Other troupe members would say that Tsumugi and the rest of the Winter troupe are the “emotional supports,” Tsumugi would say Izumi is the one who should have that title. She would push them, keeping their emotions in mind. She knows when it is your limit, but there will be times she might actually be sheltering you too much. That is where Sakyo comes in. He is the stick, while Omi and Izumi are the carrots. He would do the same as Izumi, albeit in rougher terms. He’s really the definition of tough love. Well, if you look at Azami, that’s your example. In spite of all of the arguments the two may seem to have over the budget, their relationship just gets stronger, like the flower they once planted on the garden, thinking Tsumugi wouldn’t notice.

If izumi is the creative mind of Mankai, Guy supposes that Sakyo is the logical mind of the company. With him helping the man with the accounts, he knows this to be true. Sakyo may be stingy but it is apparent in the papers they arrange that each cent saved help them in keeping the company going. Sakyo isn’t just the accountant in Guy’s eyes. No. He is an important colleague and a trustworthy fellow. He appreciated—and still does—Sakyo for helping them bring Citronia back to Mankai that one time. As the director—thus creative mind—of the company, he applauds Izumi for handling inexperienced actors such as him. For making each one of them bloom to their utmost potential is not an easy feat to accomplish. It takes skill, determination, and perseverance to do something like re-building an acting troupe from the ground up. Just like Sakyo, he is appreciates and is grateful to Izumi for adopting Citronia in their humble family, which he is also now a part of. Without these two, he and Citronia would undoubtedly be somewhere they don’t want.

Tenma respects both Izumi and Sakyo for three reasons. One, they’re the resident parents—along with Omi—of the dorm. Making sure they have food to eat, proper rest, and are in good health, they’re parents to the dot. Two, they see right through their troupe members’ facades. On one occasion, Sakyo would accompany Tenma on the terrace whenever he spots him alone. He would ask the boy about his day, or would help him with his lines if he was having a slight slump. Three, they’re basically married without the paper. Izumi would say she doesn’t have favorites among them, but she doesn’t fool Tenma. She would wait until Sakyo’s car completely disappears. She would know of Sakyo’s whereabouts, while Sakoda not knowing or telling them. Heck, she even let Sakyo inside her room for how many times in the middle of the night. (He just happens to be in the area whenever he sees this, not totally forgetting where his room was.)

If you ask Kumon who Izumi and Sakyo are to him, he would say what the other Mankai kids would say, “parents.” Well what else would there be, right? They both look out for the students’ well-beings—food, shelter, comfort, etc.—and they make sure that everyone else feels very much at home and like a family. His literal family may only be a few doors away, but seeing these two run the company like it isn’t some money-making business (which it kinda really is) really puts the other parents to shame. Kumon guesses that the only thing missing between Izumi and Sakyo are official papers adopting all of the kids in Mankai or the papers making them a set… or do they already have that? Kumon isn’t sure about that last one, but he sure as heck knows they’re the best parents one could ever have.

Pain is the first word that would enter his mind if you ask what Sakyo is to Banri. But that pain is the one of the first people to actually push him beyond limits. He knows the first and foremost, but seeing the old man fired up during their first show was another hit on the nail that became his passion for acting. He admires Sakyo very much, but he won’t say it in front of the man himself. Though the tandem wouldn’t be complete without mentioning Izumi. She is the one that pulled him to watch everyone’s portrait that day. She pushed, and the rest pulled him to where he is now. He is very thankful for Izumi’s intuitiveness—befitting a director of 20 unexperienced actors—but he knows for sure that the old man is much more thankful than he is. From appearing that day on Veludo Way, recruiting him into his beloved troupe, to making his dreams come true, Banri thinks Sakyo should gift Izumi a ring the next time they plan her birthday party. A ring with four words.

Azami has known Sakyo since he was a little boy. He is his second father, quite literally, with his real father being busy with the Ginsenkai. From the small lectures of the birds and the bees to doting on him on a daily basis, Sakyo deserves to be happy. He once thought of the opposite when he found out Sakyo fulfilled his dream, and prevented Azami to fulfill his. He irked at the thought of it then. When he was taking refuge from his real father, he learned why Sakyo has become enamored with acting. Mankai Company is nothing but a ball of sunshine and occasional rain to make the actors bloom. Even a late bloomer such as Sakyo was given a time to shine on their own. The atmosphere, the people, and most definitely, the director seems to be the reasons he couldn’t really stay mad at the old man. It was the place that allowed him to fulfill his and his father’s dream. So really, he is glad Izumi has come right on time before Ken demolished the sign, and for recruiting Sakyo, just because she had the feeling he would fit right in their family. If it weren’t for those two, he wouldn’t be as happy and satisfied with this life.

So, it wasn’t really a surprise to see Sakyo and Izumi do whatever they did at the hall earlier.

It was summer, so most of the students are just lounging either in their rooms or are in the lounge, just chilling. For this morning, most the students decided to accompany Tasuku on his morning run. So there they were, sweaty, sore, and all, scattered on the sofas, with the TV on but no one’s paying attention to. The adults were all having their breakfast tea. By adults, meaning, every working adult, except for Hisoka, who is actually sleeping with Pen-pen on Homare’s lap, Sakyo, and Izumi.

Speaking of the latter, Sakyo saunters downstairs, all geared up for whatever work he has today. No Sakoda in sight, which was a surprise. He greets them all a good morning—except for the autumn boys, whom he gave a reminder not to cause a ruckus while he’s out—and heads to the door. Izumi runs down the stairs and shouts Sakyo’s name, stopping from stepping out of the door. Her hair was completely frazzled and she had her night robe on, meaning she just woke up.

“I think you forgot something,” she asks managing to catch Sakyo before he leaves. He looks to his left then to his right, thinking of what it is that he left. He then looks at Izumi in all her bed-head glory and kissed her.

Everyone who was stunned to see a very haggard Izumi would instinctively follow her. Meaning, the 23 men at the common areas were peeking, through the courtyard, and saw what Sakyo just did. Azami felt his face go red. Chikage meekly smiled, but their leader had that beam on his face. Banri shouted, “FINALLY!” And the rest of them just hollered and screamed with Banri.

Stuck in each other’s gazes, Izumi broke apart from the kiss, and revealed her hand to show his keys.

“I mean this, but thanks!” She gives Sakyo’s cheek a kiss and a pat and skipped back to her room. Well, that was before she noticed a big group of men eavesdropping on their very heartwarming moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on Twitter: @ange_screams_A3


End file.
